Generally speaking, an organization or individual may utilize a suite of software applications employing a standardized web framework. The software applications may comprise client-server computer programs that provide a wide-array of functionalities for businesses and individuals. By developing and grouping the applications in the standardized web framework, a uniform look and feel may be deployed and the behavior of the applications controlled. Furthermore, a standardized web framework may make deployment easier and streamline application development.
The user experience may be improved through the creation of a launchpad, i.e., a consolidated entry point from which to initialize and launch these software applications. A launchpad may include a subset of applications contained in the suite of software applications and can be configurable and personalized. The launchpad may further display content across a myriad of device types in a consistent, familiar manner.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.